


WIP Amnesty 2014

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The King Must Die Series - Mary Renault
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minoan, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted stories in Star Trek AOS, The Hobbit movie verse, and Minoan Crete/The King Must Die</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Still the Sunken Stars Appear  
Fandom: The Hobbit movieverse  
Rating: As it is: PG-13 As it would have been: NC-17  
Pairing: Bilbo/Bofur/Thorin  
Notes: I wanted to write this to explore balancing relationships but I ran out of steam again.

 

Backstory: Bilbo and Bofur hooked up at Rivendell and maybe once again later.

 

The Carrock, upon which the Eagles had left the Company, was splendidly high, very beautiful, and commanded a vast view. It was also an exceedingly long and steep way up, so by the time he reached the ground Bilbo's feet ached till he hobbled and what few bits of him had escaped bruising in the caves were now thoroughly tenderized and smarting. He bit back any complaint, though, for the rest of the Company seemed in little better shape, quietly staggering into a huddle and keeping close together around Thorin, who walked slowly with his left arm wrapped round his chest.

Camp was consequently a quiet affair that night, made on long dry grasses in the lee of a huge boulder. Oin and Gloin built a stone pit and made a fire, Dwalin and Fili and Kili fussed around Thorin as much as he'd allow, and everyone else pooled what small bits of food they still retained in their pockets. Bilbo had three uncrushed bars of way bread (and a pocketful of crumbs on his other side of his coat), which he added to the meager pile of dried fruit, jerky, and cheese rinds; when shared out, it all hardly made for more than a mouthful for each of them, and Bilbo's belly rumbled angrily within him.

It was better to be hungry and sore and alive than to be dead, he silently reminded himself, but still, he hadn't been to bed without supper since his tweens, when he enlivened a particularly boring visit by dropping a cat down the Bracegirdles' chimney. Bilbo privately still cherished the sting of injustice, since the hearth was summertime-empty, the puss was completely unharmed, and Lobelia's shrieks could surely be heard through all four farthings. Smiling at the memory, Bilbo sat beside Bombur's warm bulk and waited for Bofur to join them, hoping to trade a jest or two, that the cheerful dwarf would have some word to make the day a little easier.

Bofur arrived in due course, settled Bifur on Bombur's other side, set down his mattock and hat, and laid down with his back to Bilbo. Which might mean nothing more nor less than that the day had been very long and bruising for them all, Bilbo told the squirm of disappointment within him as he lay down with his arms around his middle, tucking his back to Bofur and his front snug against Bombur's side. It wasn't precisely comfortable with not even a cloak between him and the trodden grass, but he was snug and weary and eventually he slept.

He woke to darkness and snoring, Bombur lying exactly where he'd been and -- oh. Bofur had turned over and wrapped his arm firmly around Bilbo, arms and all, and lay with his nose pressed into Bilbo's hair. Taking a deep breath redolent of Bofur's musky smoke-tinged warmth, Bilbo had to admit to himself, even if only in the dark, that he was particularly fond of Bofur, who teased him kindly and seemed to take particular care of him, whom he'd shared several lovely nights with in Rivendell and much good company along the road. All this time he'd been grateful for Bofur's invitation to sleep beside his kin, but tonight it had made the difference between sleepless exhaustion and, Bilbo thought as he wiggled further into Bofur's hold, some measure of actual comfort.

Smiling into the darkness, he was just drifting off again when Bofur shifted, mustache tickling his ear. "Hsst, Bilbo."

Said hobbit twitched top to toes, letting an undignified squeak. "You're awake," he whispered back, and tried to turn only to find himself caught fast in both sturdy jacket-covered arms. "What."

"Shh, shh, I just want to --" Bofur paused a moment, his breath a warm tide across Bilbo's ear. "I need to tell you this while we're alone."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we're never alone." Bilbo had caught a strange note in Bofur's usually cheerful voice, which might just be from speaking low. He couldn't know while Bofur held him so fast he couldn't turn. "Let me --"

"Shhh." Bofur squeezed him with gentle strength that nevertheless roused all his bruises to a dull throb. "Just let me say this, while I have the strength. I'm willing, you know, if you want. To step aside."

"Aside of what?" Bilbo squirmed enough to hook an arm over Bofur's, reached for his hand and found it trembling. "Step aside?" he asked again, softening his voice, still puzzled.

Bofur sighed, warm breath through Bilbo's hair. "For his Majesty, King Under the Mountain." His usual humor was now edged, but then he sighed again, and laid his beard-fringed lips to Bilbo's ear. Bilbo's wide eyes went rounder yet as Bofur softly kissed his ear, as his stomach danced a double loop between thrill and uncertainty. "Aye, Thorin," Bofur murmured, "in truth he's a capital fellow, and I would follow him anywhere, but… I never thought it should come to this."

"Come to what?" Bilbo demanded, clutching Bofur's wrist, only just managing to hold down his voice. "I don't understand." Bofur sounded for all the world like a lad throwing over one sweetheart to hand-fast another, but topsy-turvy, in reverse.

Bofur huffed doubtfully, which was infuriating, and kissed Bilbo's ear again, which made him shiver with delight and confused him all the more. "Was it some other hobbit he embraced on the mountaintop?"

"But -- but -- that was gratitude and shock!" And respect, Bilbo hoped down in the secret depths of his heart, daring nothing further. "He doesn't even like me!" Someone snorted in their sleep, someone else murmured crossly, and Bilbo pressed his hand over his overly loud mouth.

Bofur covered Bilbo's hand with his, stroking his cheek with light rough fingertips. "What he didn't like was liking you," he murmured low and smoky into Bilbo's throbbing ear. "Whereas I like it very much, liking you, but I suppose a king's not meant to want anything for himself, not even company. But now it seems he's come around, so I must too." Bofur slid his hand off Bilbo's, freeing his mouth, to cup his chin and turn him; Bilbo twisted round until they could see each other by dim red firelight. Bofur smiled still, as always, but a shadow hung in his eyes as he spoke. "If you would have Thorin instead, I won't stand in your way. He'll be good to you, treat you as you're worth. "

"But he -- but I --" Bilbo stopped his spluttering, took a deep breath within the welcome pressure of Bofur's arms, and tried again. "But even if Thorin wants me, as opposed to merely having come to no longer despise me, I don't see what it has to do with you, with -- this." Bilbo flapped a hand back and forth in the nonexistent space between them. "If we were -- if this were the Shire, if we were tweens, you'd be my kissing-friend, I suppose." He smiled at the thought, watching Bofur's smile widen to dimpling. "One of them, I should say, if I were so fortunate. Friends don't push aside friends, not with hobbits and not what I've seen here." _I wouldn't have you stand anywhere but beside me,_ Bilbo thought onwards, but stopped himself from gushing it just in time.

Which was fortunate, as Bofur looked surprised enough, until his eyebrows settled back down and his smile gleamed in the dimness. "You great-hearted little thing," he said, and laughed softly at Bilbo's outraged glare. "A true hobbit, aren't you. Your wealth is in growing things and cooking them, in shared abundance and shared happiness. But ours… we dwarves, we dig our treasures out of stubborn rock, one by one, by our own hands. What's worth having can't be shared. If he's to have you, I can't."

"That's, that's ridiculous," was the only word Bilbo could think of. "I'm not a jewel to be dug up! It's not as if I'll be wedding _anyone_ , out here in the Wild with our quest half done! And that's assuming he even wants me in the least, which I most sincerely doubt. To say nothing of all our more pressing concerns, such as what we'll even eat tomorrow with our packs lost to the goblins!" Laughter danced in Bofur's eyes in little fire-colored sparks like burning stars, and Bilbo's ire tripped over the beat his heart skipped. "So this doesn't even bear thinking upon," he said more gently, "least of all not now in the middle of the night. You're not going anywhere, except to kiss me and then back to sleep."

Drained of words, Bilbo punctuated this speech by thrusting his chin forward, and Bofur chuckled and obligingly kissed him. He tasted of pipe weed and way bread rather than sleep; likely he'd lain awake all this time, Bilbo realized, contemplating this foolishness. Bilbo wriggled close, gripping Bofur's collar, and Bofur settled his arms more firmly around him, enwrapping him in an embrace as tight and warm as… as that which Thorin had favored him with.

Bilbo startled and stilled, halfway into parting his lips, but fortunately Bofur didn't seem to notice, pulling Bilbo tightly to him and deepening the kiss. Shoving away thoughts, Bilbo pushed to meet him with tongue and eagerness, and Bofur made it incredibly easy, in fact utterly imperative, to think only of him. When the kiss finally broke Bilbo's cheeks fairly glowed beneath the cool air and Bofur's smile had gone soft as a featherbed. "Sure you wouldn't want another or twenty?" Bofur breathed over Bilbo's damp mouth, his knee tucked just so between Bilbo's thighs.

Bilbo surely did want, but he also ached all over, and the next day's difficulties lay before them. "Go to sleep," he whispered, and laid a peck on Bofur's nose tip before rolling over again. Bofur's arms tightened around Bilbo just enough, and though they said nothing more, Bilbo leaned back against Bofur's chest and felt drowsily secure.

That was, at least, until he realized what he had not said, his heart racing again even as Bofur began to snore. Bilbo had never said, to Bofur nor to himself, that he didn't desire Thorin in his turn.

>>>>>

After all, he did, in that unattainable way one viewed the stars, never thinking to reach up and pluck one. From the first moment he'd laid eyes on him, Bilbo had been struck by Thorin's stern majestic beauty; he considered that now as he walked in the line of dwarves, Bofur behind him teasing someone -- Ori from the sound of it -- and Thorin ahead between Fili and Kili, setting a brisk steady pace despite yesterday's bruises and battering. Bilbo saw the dark mane of hair spread over Thorin's powerful shoulders, and remembered how that hair had felt, raw silk upon his cheek, how those strong arms had felt wrapped tightly around him, until he blushed for no reason at all in the middle of the path.

At length they came to a clear shallow river, and the company eagerly took the chance for a wash, stripping down swiftly. Nori and Bofur produced a fistful each of small flower-shaped soaps filched from Rivendell's furnishings, and the others cheered and eagerly set about scrubbing their clothes, laid them out on the riverside grass in the sunshine, and dove into the water to scrub themselves.

Once he felt sufficiently free of grime, Bilbo looked about at his companions [Gandalf is asleep with feet in the water. For rest, refer to bath picture.] Thorin, however, sat some distance away beneath a rock outcropping, water eddying around his waist and purple bruises livid across broad swaths of his chest; he grimaced, twisting, trying to reach over his own shoulder. Somewhat surprised that Thorin had been left alone, Bilbo waded and paddled through the cold clear water to reach him. "Could you, that is, might I be of help?"

Thorin looked up from beneath thunderous brows, but then his expression cleared like a storm passing. [Thorin tries to demur and Bilbo, emboldened, Looks at him.] "I would appreciate it," he conceded, holding out something small and grey. Bilbo found it to be one of Oin's little tins of infused grease, open in Thorin's palm as he explained, "I cannot reach the welts on my back."

"Let me help," Bilbo said, or began to, only for Thorin to clasp his hand and cause him to nearly swallow his tongue. It took a long moment full of the feel of Thorin's sturdy fingers surrounding his as his pulse thumped in his ears, for Bilbo to realize that Thorin was smearing the salve off one hand onto another. [Thorin has both armor dents and whip marks on his back, as Bilbo stands behind him to treat them.]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Next day Bilbo plucks up his courage and asks Thorin to talk when they reach Beorn's house. Gets noncommittal answer, then, orcs.

At Beorn's, second night, after Thorin returns from conferring with Balin and Dwalin, Bilbo points out to Bofur that he'll prove he won't choose, and boldly goes to ask Thorin to let him treat his wounds again. Thorin Eyebrows but goes. Bilbo kisses him and Thorin says he swore an oath not to take a lover until he regained Erebor. Bilbo says, "what about two?" and calls in Bofur. Cuddly evening of kisses, strokes, and maybe a blow job.

In morning Thorin looks lighter as he goes to talk to Beorn, and Bilbo and Bofur squeeze hands before Bofur goes to check on Bifur.

 

 

Note: credit AirandAngels in A Substitute For Pudding for the soaps from Rivendell  
<http://archiveofourown.org/works/623553>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from From Green Day's Oh Love, for no good reason. Based on an adorable prompt but fizzled out.

Title: Hearts On The Loose  
Fandom: The Hobbit movieverse  
Rating: As it is: PG-13 As it would have been: NC-17  
Pairing: Dwalin/Thorin, Bilbo/Thorin, Dwalin/Ori, Bilbo/Dwalin/Ori/Thorin  
Notes: Title from From Green Day's Oh Love, for no good reason. Based on an adorable prompt but fizzled out.

 

Apropos of absolutely nothing, Dwalin says, "You should speak to him," his lips brushing Thorin's ear. 

Startled from his doze, Thorin jerks, pressing his ear closer, and Dwalin nips it for good measure. "I thought you asleep," Thorin growls and punches backwards, enjoying the thwack of fist on solid flesh and Dwalin's answering squeeze, the broad arms securely banding his chest. "And who--"

"The halfling," Dwalin rumbles, skimming broad sharp teeth along the shell of Thorin's ear till it throbs reminiscently in time with his surprised heart. "I see how your eyes follow him, and we are relatively safe for the moment. You should speak."

"To Bilbo?" 

 

"He thinks you handsome, you know," Dwalin tells him. Bilbo said so while complaining about Thorin to Bofur. 

And Thorin's like, "Me? feelings for the Halfling? Are you mad? I have no  
> idea what you're talking about."

> And then, when Dwalin gives him a look, "Well, alright. But what about  
> the scribe?"

> Dwalin looks away embarassed. "Ori, you mean? What about him?"

> "How can I approach Bilbo when my fiercest axe-wielder can't bring  
> himself to talk to the little pen-wielder?"

> So they strike up a deal; Thorin will talk to Bilbo, if Dwalin talks to  
> Ori first.

 

Second convo:  
> Bonus points: "See, this is unfair, because the Hobbit doesn't have two  
> older brothers." - "Just go and ask already!"

 

 

When posting to journal, start with prompt/opening discussion in italics.

Then part one: "Have you?" "Have YOU?" so they talk each other into doing it.

Part two: reporting back smugly.

Part three: Foursome! All share same room, and after sex (frottage for Dwori, fucking for Thilbo) Bilbo gets Ori to fuck him, and then, while they watch Dwalin fuck Bilbo, Ori kneels to Thorin and sucks him off. (Ori's idea to kneel and be sweetly deferential. Thorin says he doesn't have to do anything he would not want to. 

For Bilbo, Consider positions. Riding for Thorin, on back under Ori, on knees/over lap facing away for Dwalin.   
For each scene consider viewpoint.  
Note Dwalin commenting on Ori being good at handling his hammer, heh heh heh  
Remember Dwalin's bitten ears and cragginess, and Ori's wide narrow-lipped smile and Bilbo's plushnesses

Or, threesome inter threaded with chunks composed of previous bits, in which case:   
Prompt convo -- italics  
Threesome opening round (Dwori and Thilbo) -- Ori POV  
"Have you?" convo --italics  
Bilbo/Ori-- Dwalin POV  
Smug reportage convo -- italics  
Partnerswap -- Thorin POV --> cuddles  
Dwalin and Thorin congratulate each other. Bilbo sleepily says if they don't shut up he will knock their heads together. -- Bilbo POV

Then put author's note about my hobbits, esp Tooks, being voracious; I could write them as the fuckers, but they enjoy being the fuckees.

 

Some useful links:  
http://bilbohs.tumblr.com/post/41050741182/adam-brown-for-bree

 

Prompt:

> Dwalin and Thorin have long been brothers in arms, aka fuck buddies, but  
> now Thorin is clearly falling for the Hobbit, and Dwalin, while lying  
> with his king, is telling Thorin to act on his feelings.

> And Thorin's like, "Me? feelings for the Halfling? Are you mad? I have no  
> idea what you're talking about."

> And then, when Dwalin gives him a look, "Well, alright. But what about  
> the scribe?"

> Dwalin looks away embarassed. "Ori, you mean? What about him?"

> "How can I approach Bilbo when my fiercest axe-wielder can't bring  
> himself to talk to the little pen-wielder?"

> So they strike up a deal; Thorin will talk to Bilbo, if Dwalin talks to  
> Ori first.

> Bonus points: "See, this is unfair, because the Hobbit doesn't have two  
> older brothers." - "Just go and ask already!"

 

Your reply was:

Subject: Re: Dwalin/Thorin, Bilbo/Thorin and Dwalin/Ori

I love this ever so.

*makes a note of this*

From here, you can:

\- View the thread starting from this comment:  
http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5821.html?thread=13953469#t13953469  
\- View the entire thread this comment is a part of:  
http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5821.html?thread=13521853t13521853


	3. Silk Strands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkfic: coerced dub con of the sort that would count as noncon IRL. I stopped writing it because I didn't feel like smushing Kili that badly for that long.

Title: Silk Strands  
Fandom: The Hobbit movieverse  
Rating: As it is: PG? As it would have been: NC-17  
Pairing: Thranduil/Kili  
Notes: Darkfic: coerced dub con of the sort that would count as noncon IRL. I stopped writing it because I didn't feel like smushing Kili that badly for that long.

Thrandy -- search and replace after

As has been from time immemorial, intruders and captives are brought before the King for judgement. When Thranduil looks over this ragtag group of Dwarves, he sees with some amusement that most are of Durin's folk, exiles of dragon-claimed Erebor. Recalling Thorin's coal-eyed resentment, Thrandy considers and dismisses the thought that the throneless King Under The Mountain has led them here to act out their grudge. This sorry web-daubed lot could not slay a deer for their dinner, let alone pose a danger to Thrandy's Greenwood kingdom.

Still, as they will not say their purpose, Thrandy will have them rest in his dungeons till they're ready to speak. As he directs Legolas in their lodgings and watches them glower before him, he notices the youngest three in the group's center, two fair and hirsute, the third far more notable with his dark locks and burning eyes and almost beardless chin.

So he beckons Tauriel, and gestures subtly. "Quietly, after they've been settled, have that one bathed and brought to my bedchamber," he instructs her in Sindarin, and enjoys how her eyes always widen at that command. She bows crisply and strides down the steps, leading the efficient guards in herding away their unruly charges, and anticipation warms Thranduil better than wine as he contemplates the night's sport.

**** 

When Tauriel brings him the dwarrow, scrubbed pink and scowling, she quietly reports, "I assigned him a cell on a different hall, so that none of the others would mark his going."

Thrandy favors her with a proud smile. "Well done, my captain," he murmurs. "Now leave us." She can't help how her eyes flick sidelong to the stripling dwarf, who stands shivering and angry in the midst of the royal rooms, but she's barely passed half a thousand years, she'll learn subtlety one day. Now she bows low and obeys, and Thrandy sits in his chair and sips his wine and regards the pretty little dwarrow glowering at him. Washed and combed, hair bound back to frame the angles of his face, the young dwarf folds muscular arms across a sturdy chest and sets his bare feet wider, imitating the stance Thorin took when being questioned. He wears nothing but thin linen drawers torn to size, an artful touch, and the strewing of dark hairs all over his fair skin. The angry little dwarf looks just delectable, and Thranduil has all the time he needs. So he sips his dark fruity wine and he waits.

Sooner even than expected the beardling blurts, "I won't tell you anything, no matter what torments you threaten."

Thrandy does not torture prisoners, though he might toy with one time and again. He merely takes another juicy sip as he looks into those dark glittering eyes. Then, setting aside his half-full goblet for the moment, he mildly says, "I do not threaten, little dwarf."

How prettily the dwarrow puffs himself up, striving to hold his head as high as it may go. Thrandy smiles, more amused than he has been in many a day, and simply looks his fill. [ragged cloth on Kili's thighs, chest heaving, nipples peaked with emotion, etc]

 

[He has chosen Kili out of all the Company for an opportunity, for detente. The rest lie in bare stone cells. With every command Kili obeys, they will earn water, food, blankets, comfort. In truth they have all these already, for comfort will soften their resolve and loosen their tongues, but the look on Kili's face is really fucking fun.]

********

 

 

Thranduil looks them over  
Picks Kili  
has Kili 'earn' comforts for them (already provided), sends him away to think about it.

Next night: Lapdance as Thrandy sips wine  
jerking off (show me how you pleasure yourself)  
laid upon sheets and virginity taken (much fingering, up to four)  
at end Fili POV. Tauriel, looking disapproving, lets Kili dress and takes him to Fili.

 

********

Mar. 14th, 2013 12:39 am (local)  
Silk- Thranduil/Kili  
Thranduil lies Kili down on the finest silk sheets and takes his virginity. Up to the filler whether or not it's consensual.

<http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5821.html?thread=13078205#t13078205>

 

 

Masturbation/Voyerurism- Kili/Thranduil  
Thranduil has Kili jerk off while he watches. Can be noncon or con.

<http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5821.html?thread=13660349#t13660349>

 

Mar. 22nd, 2013 02:04 am (local)  
Lapdance- Anyone in the Company/Thranduil  
Someone out of the Company gives Thranduil a lapdance (willing or not).

<http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5821.html?thread=13870013#t13870013>


	4. Fever Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because that @$)$(@#(@ movie needed fix-it fic, but for the same reason I couldn't bring myself to rewatch it to write this.

Title: Fever Dream  
Fandom: Star Trek: Into Darkness  
Rating: As it is: PG As it would have been: PGish  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy, Kirk/Spock/Uhura, Carol Marcus/McCoy, etc  
Notes: Because that @$)$(@#(@ movie needed fix-it fic, but for the same reason I couldn't bring myself to rewatch it to write this.

"…name him Jim…" "…'straight on till morning'…" "eight hundred lives…" "…nothing left but my bones…" "…Captain..." "..always shall be your friend…" "…Captain!…" "submit my candidacy…" "… _Captain_ …"

Jim wakes up. Suddenly and completely, blinking at a softly-lit grey ceiling, brain still whirling with wild dreams as he tries to remember how he ended up unconscious. Before he can figure it out, Bones leans into view, actually smiling, eyes shining with relief. It must've been bad. "Don't be so dramatic," he says with vicious cheer, "it's not like you were actually dead." Jim probably scared him enough to deserve that. "Just in an induced coma, and only for about eighteen hours."

Jim turns towards Bones and his head feels like it's been filled with lead;

[Jim tries to talk and croaks. Bones mentions tracheotomy, Nibiru, allergic reaction, etc]

 

<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tracheotomy>

write that fix-it ficlet of Kirk dreaming the movie

And telling it to McCoy in sickbay.

Write a summary for yourself to determine what highlights are hit

"That asshole Harrison from Section 31 said he was Khan and squashed Marcus's dad's head." Note on Khan's ship having been destroyed long since. Jim has a grudge against Admiral Marcus for not thinking Bones is good enough for Carol. ("The man somehow doesn't think you're good enough for his baby girl. Of course I don't like him.")

Note bit about Pike dying and McCoy says that bastard's going to outlive all of them

Note bit on Carol saying Chapel is at the other end of the galaxy. The woman herself drops by and says "What Chapel?" and Jim says "You Chapel" and McCoy says, "Our Captain here is telling me all about his fever dreams." Jim keeps the bit about Carol in her undies to himself and describes Bones flirting up a storm.

Note on Spock kissing Kirk goodbye

McCoy is sending Jim to the Toothsome Twosome for the evening and has told them he is to rest and not get his heart rate up, no orgasms at all. (mention timeshare)

 

Carol drops by. Bones kisses her hello and Jim good evening


	5. The Spiral Spun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the chance to write Minoan fic for Yuletide! But I couldn't get it going.

I interrupt my Captain America festival for some WIP Amnesty.

Title: The Spiral Spun  
Fandom: The King Must Die  
Rating: As it is: G As it would have been: PG, PG-13  
Pairing: n/a  
Notes: I had the chance to write Minoan fic for Yuletide! But I couldn't get it going.

Oh my grandchild's grandchild, you ask me now of the bull dance, of the House of the Ax gone this past half century and more? I will tell you, then, a tale of those days, from across the ocean and back across the years.

I will tell you of a maiden of fourteen winters, shivering beneath the sunlight upon her bare shoulders, clutching the cedar planking she sat upon to keep herself from crossing her arms over her bare breasts. At her right sat a black girl from south of Egypt with a flashing smile and fleecy hair, at her left a tall priestess with age-crinkled skin and a round face glowing with anticipation. So the maiden waited, among more folk than she's dreamed the world held, amidst to the crowd's whisperings and flutterings, before her first sight of the Bull-dance.

Even now, threescore years past, the memory shines. [the priestess tells her she's in for a treat , the Cranes are dancing today, and those words have no more meaning for her than a map of the path to the moon. the Black girl, Quenaia, says that they've sworn an oath, and she regards it cynically. Then [signal from book] the dance begins, and Q points people out as narrator watches entranced.

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom: The King Must Die Series - Mary Renault  
Rating: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Prompt URL: <http://fawatson.livejournal.com/24515.html>  
Description:  
Any characters are fine

Ideas include: (1) Something about the trust between Theseus and the rest of the  
Cranes during their time with the Cranes;

 

Tre Cranes' first dance seen by the Black girl with beads and/or her best friend, being inspired by their trusting example

Akkakelis and Quenaia

Watching the Cranes run at the bull and rescue each other rather than each trying to save his/her own skin, how they dance like they came from the same womb, one soul in twelve bodies, it's beautiful.

Detail the dance.


End file.
